Music good for you
by sasuhina gal
Summary: When the ranger, except Jayden and Mia, get hurt by a nighlock, they have to figure out how to defeat it. sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another Jayden/Mia story. I think there's some Mike/Emily if you squint. Please enjoy and please don't review with chain letters. I got kinda sick of opening my e-mail to find out that a review was a chain letter. That's why we have e-mail. Please review with words I want to see, not chain letters.**

Music is good for you

Mia ducked as Jayden aimed a kick to her shoulder blade. She attempted to trip him, but he jumped over her, landing behind her. She cart wheeled away from him and took her stance.

Emily and Kevin stood in front of each other, their kendo swords held out in front of them. Kevin made the first move and struck. Emily blocked and pushed him off, aiming her attack.

Mike squinted his eyes, trying to remember how to draw the kanji for 'grow'. When it came back to him, he put one of Mentor's boi plants in front of the canvas. He started to draw on the canvas.

Mentor watched all his students practise. It had been a week and half since Mia's little doubt problem. She and Jayden had been hanging out a lot more. Ji knew Jayden had a crush on Mia, he just hoped if they did start going out, they'd pay attention to their job enough. He didn't notice Antonio come outside carrying a portable iPod stand. When he put it down on the bench and looked at what his friends were doing before hitting play on the stand.

_**Anima libera,  
ti senti candida,  
lassù nel cielo volerai**_

Anima libera,  
sempre mi illumina,  
nel buio dei pensieri miei

Mia's kicked aimed a little to low and she kicked Jayden in his appendix "OW! MIA!"

Kevin's concentration was broken and he ended up hitting Emily on her neck. "AH! Ow, Kevin that hurt!"

Mike ended up messing up his symbol and he also knocked down Mentor's boi plant.

Mentor spun around and glared at Antonio. Smiling sheepishly he pressed pause. "Um, Mentor in my defence, you said to introduce this to the training today."

"And what training is this?" Emily asked pointing at the iPod stand as she rubbed her neck.

"It was suppose to help you ignore distractions. Music affects you kids more then anything so I asked Antonio to use his technological skills and give us music. But I was hoping he'd tell me about him starting before he did." When he had said this, Mentor glared at Antonio, who just glanced away, rubbing his neck.

"Um, Mentor, we're not perfect. We're going to have distractions along the way." Mike said

"Ok I understand but…" Mentor never finished. Antonio hit play again and 'What I said' by Coco Jones poured through the speakers. When his head was turned everyone went back to their training, the music almost pumping them.

_**Ok, here we go, gather all around**_

_**U don't want to miss this show, if u don't know**_

_**It's about to get serious**_

_**My energy can make you delirious**_

_**Take a chance, if ur curious**_

_**Follow my lead, up out ur seat**_

_**We're about to**_

_**P-A-R-T-Y!**_

Mentor shook his head. He'll admit, they were moving a lot faster and fluently now but he was not about to play this all the time. He already had a problem with the iPads. He heard something over the music and looked up to the entrance to see the Gap Sencer going off. He noticed no one seemed to notice and he pressed the pause button on the iPod.

"Hey! Mentor, we were listening to that." Antonio said

"Well listen to that." He replied pointing to the gap sencer. It took about 5 seconds before they realised what was beeping.

20 minutes later, everyone ran to one of T.V. stations parking lots. They saw someone on their back, moaning in pain. When Mia went to go to check if he was ok, her memory brought her back to something like this.

"Hey, doesn't this scene remind you guys of anything?" she asked kneeling by the man. He was sweating and looked really pale.

"Yeah. When we battled that stink nighlock." Mike said

"Hey guys, this guy's burning up. He looks dehydrated."

"Let's go further and see if that nighlock is still here. The ambulance will be here soon anyway." Jayden said

When they ran further down the parking lot, they all skid to a stop, chocking on the air.

"Oh god! What is that smell?" Emily asked coughing

"Funny rangers. That was the same thing you said before you got rid of my brother!" the rangers turned around to see a smaller version of the stink nighlock they battled when Kevin got the Swordfish Zord. But it was a darker green and its frowning face had a slight smirk to it.

"Oh yeah, I can defiantly see the resemblance. And the smell." Mike said blocking his nose

The samurai rangers pulled out their samuraizers, "Samuraizers! Go, Go Samurai!" everyone but Antonio yelled

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!"

"Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!"

"Kevin he's all yours."

"Hydro Bow!" Kevin put the Swordfish Zord on the bow and aimed the attack at the nighlock.

"Nice try, but it's not going to work." The nighlock tried to warn but the rangers didn't listen to him. The attack hit the nighlock, but he wasn't destroyed.

"What? Why didn't it work?"

"Like I said, it won't work. After I saw what you did to my brother, I begged Master Xandrid to up my power. But unfortunately he couldn't in his condition. But then Sarator came into the picture. He gave me the power I needed to over power yours. My power is much different from my brothers, and much worse. Try it!" he let out a blast of his breath. The rangers jumped out the way, Emily moving slightly slower then everyone. When the gas hit the tip of her boot, the gas grew and surrounded her. Just like how it affected them the first time, Emily demorphed when she hit the ground. She was already looking like the person they found, pale and sweating.

"Emily! What did you do?" Mike yelled at the nighlock

"Like I said my power is different then my brother's. You can't escape!"

"Mike, Mia, you look after Emily. Kevin, Antonio, let's go." Jayden ordered.

Mike ran over and turned Emily over, "Em, are you ok? Talk to me."

"Mike? I, I feel sick."

"What did that nighlock do?" Mia asked to herself.

Antonio ducked as the nighlock tried to slice his head off. He used LZ to block the next attack before pushing the nighlock off and towards Jayden's sword. As the nighlock rolled from Jayden's attack, the three rangers regrouped.

"What did you do to Emily?" Antonio asked

"Why don't you see golden boy?" letting another blast of gas, the rangers branched off. The gas breezed by LZ and that seemed to be enough. First the gas effected LZ, totally shutting him down. Then the gas moved upward and completely covered Antonio. He dropped LZ and the sword before crossing his arms over his stomach as if he was going to throw up. He demorphed and dropped to his knees, leaning forward, kinda like he did when he became scared of fish.

"Antonio!" Jayden yelled when he saw his best friend. Facing the nighlock again he said, "Ok, now you're going down!"

Mike set Emily down before standing up and pulling out his sword. "Mia, you watch Em. I'm going to help the others with the nighlock."

"Right. Be careful, Emily will worry about you if you get hurt." Mia knew Mike had a crush on Emily and vice-verse. She knew the yellow ranger would worry herself sick, even sicker then she was now, if Mike got hurt.

"Not a problem." Mike ran over to join the other 2 rangers. Mia held Emily up as Antonio stumbled over to them.

"Toni! Are you ok?" she asked as his feet seemed to fail him and he collapsed. "What did this nighlock do to you guys?"

"Ugg, I hope Jayden and the others can stop that nighlock. Man, I feel horrible. He even put LZ out of commission."

Jayden, Kevin and Mike blocked the nighlock's attack with their spin swords. When they finally pushed him off, they span the disks on their swords.

"Blazing Strike!"

"Dragon Splash!"

"Forest Vortex!"

The three attacks hit, but failed to put him down.

"This guy doesn't know when to give up! How else are we going to help the others?" Mike asked

"Why don't you just give up and smell my stink?" the nighlock yelled

"No thanks. Come on Kevin." Mike said, both of them jumping up and aiming for a flying kick. It should have been obvious but the nighlock sprayed them with his gas. As they both skid in front of the nighlock, they demorphed. When the nighlock raised his sword he didn't see Mia turn her sword into her Sky Fan.

"Sky Fan!" slashing to the side, the nighlock was pushed away by the sudden gust of wind, protecting Mike and Kevin. She ran over to Jayden, who watched the nighlock slam into someone's car. "Guess it's the two of us, huh?"

"Yeah, let's make this count. Super Samurai Mode!" Jayden yelled pulling out the black box and pressing the button. The white cape came over Jayden's uniform and he attached the black box on his spin sword.

The nighlock jumped on another car and over the banister yelling, "Catch me if you can rangers!" both of them jumped over the banister and landed cat like on their feet before running after the nighlock. Using the speed he got from the black box, Jayden ran in front of the nighlock, stopping it in its tracks. It tried to run the other way but Mia was blocking the path. "Not good."

"You got that right. Now tell us how to reverse the effects you put on the others."

"Not a chance. Not only will I revenge my brother, I'll get rid of the Samurai Rangers while I'm at it! Then we will be free to flood the earth! How about I get lost and keep you busy? Moggers, attack!" red and gold deformed fish appeared from gaps and screeched at the remaining rangers. "Ha, ha. Later rangers!"

"Wait, you're not going anywhere." Both rangers threw their zords at the nighlock. Mia's turtle air power boosted the fire power on Jayden's lion, making the flaming even bigger. It stopped the nighlock from getting into a gap.

"That's it! Take this!" the nighlock let out a blast of his toxic gas. Jayden changed his spin sword into his fire blaster, hoping it would protect them. Just as the gas was going to touch the fire blaster, a car came through the ally they were in blasting music. When the driver saw the nighlock and moggers though, he stopped the car and ran out screaming. When the rangers turned their attention back to the nighlock, he seemed to be screaming in pain and was drying out as fast as Master Xandrid did when he came. Eventually he went into the gap, taking the moggers with him. As the rangers demorphed they looked at each other in confusion till Jayden pointed out something.

"Wait, you don't feel bad do you?"

"No. No I don't. I feel fine. That nighlock's gas didn't work on us, why?"

"I don't know but let's check the others."

2 hours later, Mia put the last thmometer in Kevin's mouth before walking back into the common room and dropping down on one of the seats. "Ok, I'm checking the temputer, had them drink at least 2 glasses of water, have compress on their forehead and have the air condition on high. Mentor, please tell me you know what's going on."

"Jayden told me what happened. It seems Serator is a force not to be reckoned with."

"Which means what?" Mia asked

"It means that things could get bad."

"No offence Mentor, but I think we could understand you better if you stopped talking in riddles. What's going to happen? What did that nighlock do?" Jayden asked irritated

"It means this nighlock is stronger then anything we've ever faced. His power is enough to put down the Lightzord. The others are like you were when you were attacked but much worse. I fear if we don't stop him they could end up dying. Mia, how high were the temputers?"

"Around the nineties."

"Mia!" Emily croaked, "Can I please get a glass of water?"

"Just a sec. Why do you want to know their temputare?"

"If it's too high, they'll get dehydrated and could die."

"Great just what I need to hear."Mia muttered getting up and going to the inferemy. Ji and Jayden followed her and looked at the thometer when Mia took it out of Emily's mouth.

"Uh, Mia. It says Emily's tempture is 108o"

"What did this nighlock do? We have to look through the archives and find this guy. We can't let him win."

The next morning, Mentor walked into the common room and found Jayden asleep with his head on the desk and Mia asleep on the couch. There were archives everywhere. Sighing he hit his stick on the edge of the desk, jolting both rangers up.

"Are the others ok?" Mia asked pushing her hair from her face and trying to wake up.

"Yes. So far. Now go eat and get to training. In order for you to beat this nighlock you need to be faster. I shall take care of the others."

It was not needed to be said that they couldn't concentrate with their friends in beds. They sat on one of the benches just staring into space. Mia subconisouncly put her head on Jayden's shoulder. They didn't even notice that the nighlock came through a gap close to the Shiba house.

"He, he, he. The ranger will never see this coming. When I set off their sencer and they come and I'll catch them totally off guard." He didn't see someone's car passing. Their radio was playing 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson. When the sound of her singing hit the nighlock's ears, he screeched in pain.

Jayden raised his head and then turned to Mia, who still had her head on his shoulder, "Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like something dying." They both went by the gate and opened to see the nighlock going back into the gap. "What was that about?"

"We should tell Mentor."

Mentor Ji thought over what the rangers had told him. "Strange, very strange. You said he just disappeared when you got outside? Did you hear anything, something that could have set him off?"

"Um, well I did hear someone play 'Stronger'. But what dose that have to do with anything?"

"Give me a minute. Wait, I've got it! I now know what this nighlock is."

"Great, how?"

"If I remember correctly, this nighlock came here before. Look under the Tang dynasty timeline. If I remember correctly, it happened around then."

Jayden brought the archive back and sat next to Mia. "It says that the nighlock name Stink Bug, name fits, came but just when he was almost defeated, he went back to the nether world. He never came back and get this; the person who almost defeated him was the pink ranger of that time."

"Dose it say how?"

"Uh, the words kinda fade around here. All I can make out is that she used her harmonium and necklace. Necklace? Ji?"

"It was an heirloom passed down from generation to generation by the family of the pink rangers."

"Um, it wouldn't happen to be a small green orb would it?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well my mom's family also had another job, protecting this samurai orb. My aunt had it before she gave it to my cousin Cam. When he was a power ranger, he used the orb to transform into a power ranger, I think the first samurai ranger before us. But when Lother took their powers, he used the orb. He was sent to the abyss of darkness, clutching the orb."

"Ah yes. I remember being told that. But wasn't he able to use it again?" Ji asked

"Only once, when the Dino Rangers were in play. But it only had enough power to be used once more. Now it's just a necklace."

"Well I don't think it's that. Now that I think about it, when your mother had been here I think she did hid something here." Jayden said

"Do you remember where?"

"No but I do remember the turtlezord was flying next to her. It remembers everything, think it remembers what your mother hid?"

Putting the turtlezord on the table in front of her, Mia opened her Samuraizer. "This would be so much easier if Antonio could do this. Ok." Mia drew the kanji for remember and then hit it. When the turtlezord glowed and opened. It then flew off out the door, Mia right behind it. It took her to the rock garden before landing on a particular strange looking rock. Using her symbol power for 'Move', she revealed a small hole and in it a box with the Shiba Symbol. She pulled it out and opened the box. The necklace charm was a small silver plate with the symbol for air/sky in it. On the cover was a note. She pulled it off and opened it only to sigh. It was in Japanese and even though it was her culture, she only knew the basics.

She brought the necklace and note back and showed it to Jayden. He told her that the necklace had to be powered by music. When Mia started playing music from Antonio's iPod, the other rangers started to look better, better enough that they could talk and sit up.

"So this necklace is suppose to help us how?" Mike asked

"Well, I could defeat him with it, but first it needs to power up. Which it's not doing."

"Well maybe you need to use real music. Don't you play the guitar?" Emily asked

"Yeah, but someone keeps their guitar under lock and key." Mia said looking at Antonio when she mentioned the guitar.

"There is no way I'm letting you use my fish guitar. That's a totally rare guitar."

"Like the rest of your stuff. Who makes a fish shaped guitar?" Mike asked

"Hey, I don't argue with you about your choice of hobbies."

"Ok that' enough you two. What about anything else? Flute?" Kevin asked

"No and even if I did, I'm not using Emily's flute. I can play the piano but we don't have one here."

"Actually we do." Mia turned the stand off and followed Jayden to one of the storage rooms. They didn't even the others paling and sweating again. Mentor walked in and was surprised with what he saw. Sighing he started to wipe everyone's sweat away. "What am I missing?"

Jayden felt up on ledge over the storage room before he felt the key he was looking for. He opened the door and walked over to the covered object. Mia almost squealed when it revealed to be a beautiful baby grand.

"OMG, is this yours?"

"It belonged to my mother." Mia looked up at the red ranger. He never talked about his mother. "So do me a favour and be careful with it."

"Don't worry. Just put the necklace inside of it."

When Jayden went back to the common room, Mentor was pacing. When he told Jayden how the others went back to the symptoms, he tried to figure out why. "Disappeared when the car came in the ally, disappeared again when that song started playing, was almost defeated with a harmonium. Ugg, come on it's so obvious! Why can't I figure this out? The answer is right in front of me. Why is it do hard to figure out?"

"Jayden! I need your help!" Mia yelled from the storage room

"You had better not of broken something." He yelled back as he neared the storage room before coming in and standing next to the piano bench.

"This isn't working so I need your help. Remember when I accidently walked into the bathroom when you were in the shower?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping…"

"No I'm not singing." Jayden was actually a pretty good singer. He just hated singing in front of people.

"But Jayden if you don't help me, I can't power the necklace and we can't stop the nighlock and the guys could die from being to hot. Please?"

"Alright." He sat next to Mia on the bench and looked at the book in front of him. "I'm guessing where it's marked in red I sing?"

"And they say blondes are dumb." She teased ruffling his shaggy coco blonde hair before setting her fingers on the keys and started playing.

_Mia_

**Jayden**

Both

_When I first saw you, didn't know what to think_

_But something about you is so interesting_

_I can see you and me being best friends_

_The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences_

When I can't think of the right words to say

I just sing oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh

Come on and harmonize with my melody 

And we'll sing oh whoa, whoa oh oh

Ain't it a perfect harmony?

**I would have never thought I'd be here with you**

**To start a friendship that is so brand new**

**It's so amazing I have to say, never met someone that had so much in common with me**

Now I can look into your eyes all day 

And just say oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh

I wanna harmonize with your melody

And we'll sing oh whoa, whoa, oh, oh

Ain't it a perfect harmony?

_Sometimes in your life time, you look and you search_

For someone just to care

**Look around and it was there**

And we didn't need to go nowhere

When I can't think of the right words to say

I just sing oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh

Come on and harmonize with my melody

And we'll sing oh, whoa, whoa, oh, oh

Ain't it a perfect harmony?

**You got me, **_I got you, _**I got you, **_you got me_

**Yeah you got me, **_I got you_

A perfect harmony

Then it hit him. "Music! Of course! Mia you're a genius!" after giving Mia the glowing necklace he ran to Mentor.

"What do you mean you figured out how the pink ranger almost beat the nighlock? I don't even know."

"Music. She used her harmonium when she battled him right? It must have been powered up by the necklace and almost destroyed him."

"Of course." Mia had come in, "it makes perfect sense. Wait the guys..." Mia pressed play on the iPod stand. The others started the get up and they didn't look sick. "The music also cures them of their sickness. Antonio, I need to borrow your iPod. For this I'll lend you mine."

"Uh sure, but what are you planning?"

"Oh, you'll see. Or hear is more like it, come on Jayden. We've got work to do."

**(Line break. some one please tell me how you do it.)**

Jayden pulled the car into a side street near the TV station their problem started. "Are you sure he's here?"

Mia was using the same program Antonio made for the gap scencer, "yeah. There's defiantly nighlock movement here. Pull up by the parking lot. I'll walk and you'll follow."

"Right." He drove into the TV station's parking lot on the first level. "Good luck."

"Remember when I yell now, hit play. And make sure you call the others." With that Mia got out of the car and started walking upwards. When she turned the corner, Jayden started to follow. She had gotten to the third level when she heard a familiar laugh.

"Those rangers should be dying soon. I'm not going to let those other two get off as easily. This time they will be defeated and I will avenge my brother!"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you revenge gets you nowhere?" Mia yelled showing herself

"The Pink Samurai Ranger. An honour, not! You tell me what you think about revenge when you're breathing your last breath!"

"Hey you know a little birdie told me you came here before. Bet you were pretty upset when your brother almost got rid of us. He was pretty close."

"Ha! I knew my brother would learn from my mistake. But I'll admit I was a tiny bit peeved when he was close to getting rid of you."

"I also heard you were almost beat by a girl in pink, aka, the pink samurai ranger. Not a big fan of music are you?"

"What?"

"Jayden now!"

Jayden hit play on his best friend's iPod which was hooked up to the car's speakers, both on high. He also conference called the other ranger.

**_Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger_**

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see?  
To reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

**_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_**

As Mia had finished the song the other rangers had come along, healed by her singing.

"Quadruple Strike!" the attack weakened the nighlock and Jayden using the black box finished him off with a Super Blazing strike.

"Mia that was amazing! I knew you could do it." Emily said.

"Thanks. But we're not done yet. You guys get the zords; I'll turn the iPod off real quick."

When Mia ran off, Jayden put the Samurai disk in the black box, "Super Samurai combination!" all the zords came together and formed the Gigazord

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" Mia yelled painting the kanji for air and then hitting it, her uniform appearing on her body. She jumped into the turtlezord before the transformation started.

"Samurai GigaZord! We are united!"

"You rangers are going down! Sink Blast!" when the GigaZord got hit the gas, it seeped through and started chocking the rangers inside.

"I can't breath! What are we going to do?" Kevin asked, surprised their helmets weren't doing the job.

Mia noticed the necklace was glowing and the compartment under the controller did as well. Kneeling she formed a fist and knocked the cover out of the way. Like a dousing device, the necklace moved forward and wrapped around a certain cord. When she pulled it out she saw it was for speakers. She pulled out Antonio's iPod and plugged it in and pressed play. Outside the zords that were attached to the back part of the zord glowed and pumped out blasts of music. The gas in the control centre started to clear. When everyone finally caught their breath, they watched as Mia attached the compartment and stood up. When she saw everyone was looking she shrugged and said, "Hey it was necklace, not me. Now don't we have a nighlock to defeat?"

"Oh, uh right. Final Strike! Lionzord, Tigerzord, Bullzord!"

"Dragonzord, Sowrdfishzord!"

"Ape Folding Zord!"

"Bearzord! Bettlezord!"

"Turtle Folding Zord!"

"Clawzord! Octozord!"

The symbols of all the zords surrounded the Giga zord before it pulled out its sword, the rangers doing the same thing.

"Megablade Activate! Final Strike!"

The Gigazord jumped and span before slashing the nighlock. When they saw the explosion everyone yelled in victory.

"Fantasico! Now Mia, can I please have my iPod back before you forget it?" Antonio asked.

**Line break**

"Cheers!" everyone said clinking their glasses together. The rangers were celebrating their victory at The Place, a new restaurant that opened not long ago. Mike and Emily had chosen it because they had karaoke.

"So Mia when are you going to wow us with your singing voice?" Emily asked, leaning a little on Mike

"Guys come on. You already heard me sing with Terry and Antonio and today."

"But barely and you came near the end when you sang 'everyday fun'." Emily argued

"The answer is still N-O. No."

The waiter brought their appetizer of dips and chips. As Jayden took a bite out of his guacamole dipped chip he said, "how about this. You go on stage, I go on a date with you?" this surprised the rangers completely. They never thought Jayden would even ask that.

"Why would I want to do that?" Mia asked slowly

"Easy, you have a crush on me." Jayden answered in his usual calm voice

Mia turned her head to Emily who shrugged. "And what gives you this idea?" she asked Jayden still glaring at Emily

"Well, when the others happened to find out something about me, Em happened to mention something that lead me to realise you had a crush on me."

"Oh really? But there is no way I'm doing that."

Antonio tapped his chin before saying, "what about if he take you out on a date and kisses you in front of Mentor?"

"Why are you trying to help?"

"Hey that's my best friend."

"Alright fine. But Emily comes on stage with me."

"Deal! Oh yeah, it's finally happening, it's Jia!" when Emily said that, Kevin crushed the chip in his hand. Oh yeah, he was not happy.

When the rangers were waiting for their dinner, Mia and Emily got on stage.

_Mia_

_Emily_

Both

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la x2

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

_I don't want to be a priss, I just trying to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the…_

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook up, but I think we should not

_You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south, oh!_

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my, hey! Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint, take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

_I guess you don't get it, so let's take from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was stop!_

_And if I had a dime for every name you just dropped_

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my, hey! Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint, take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

What about 'no' don't you get?

So go and tell your friends, I'm not really interested

_It's about time that you're leaving; __I'm going to count to 3 and open my eyes_

And you'll be gone!

One! _Get your hands off my!_

Two! _Or I'll punch you in the!_

Three _stop your staring at my!_

Hey! Take a hint! Take a hint!

I am not your missing link; let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

_Ohhhh!_

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my, hey! Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint, take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

_La, la, la, la, la, la, _

**Don't know how to end it properly. Hoped you enjoyed, to be honest I thought it wasn't good. Hugs and kisses to whoever reviews. Remember, no chain letters! PM me if you want to send me one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since so many people having been asking for the kiss and for me to continue this I will, but only for one chapter. I will try to include Mike/Emily. Please enjoy**

Mia and Emily both had been stretching the next day. Mia hadn't kissed Jayden and Emily was chewing Mia out for it. The both had at least one leg hooked up on the kendo stand, making sure they had stretched completely.

"I can't believe you didn't kiss him! Mentor was right there when we got in."

"I was tired, and you can't say that isn't true. You saw Jayden wake me up when we got home."

"I think we could have settled for a sleepy kiss."

"Not a chance. Mentor's already been done my throat a bunch of time already. I'd like to avoid it for a little while longer thank you."

"Ugg, do I need to demonstrate for you by kissing Mike?"

"No, and could you please stop baiting Kevin? I think he's close to cutting Jayden's throat while he sleeps."

"But it's funny! You liked him first until you got sick of him taking forever to 'fess up and you realised Jayden was cute and a lot more open with his feelings. Plus, have you seen his abs?"

"I know." Mia gushed as she and Emily brought their legs down and walked to the middle of the mat. As they got in their stances, Emily said, "Jayden really like you. Just kiss him already!" as she ended her sentence, she snapped her leg up, aiming for Mia's stomach which she blocked.

"Did you ever think he was teasing me and then you guys made a huge thing about it? He might not even want to kiss me."

"OMG, do you hear yourself? Did you not hear what he said? I said you like him and he said he liked you." Emily ducked as Mia aimed a kick to her neck, but she didn't see the swipe. She rolled away, dodging the low kick.

"Fine you want me to kiss him?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, mentor went on a ride. When he comes back, bring him to the common room."

"Yay! Jia!"

Mia went into the indoor training room and found Antonio and Jayden fighting.

"Jayden," she winced when he got hit on the head when she distracted him, "Sorry. I need to talk to you. Can we talk in the common room?"

"Uh, sure." He said rubbing the sore spot. They sat on the floor in silence for a while. "So…what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Um about last night, did you mean what you said?"

"What I said?"

Rolling her eye, she said, "the kiss. Did you really you wanted to kiss me?"

"You tell me." With that, Jayden tilted her head up and kissed her. Mia felt like she was soaring through the sky. Mia put her hand on his neck while Jayden out his hand on her waist. Tilting her head to get more access, Mia granted Jayden access to her mouth when he licked her lip asking for entrance.

Neither of them noticed that Mentor was standing by the door of the common room, with Emily behind him.

"So, what? Are you mad, furious? Going to demand they never see each other? Talk to me!"

"Emily, calm down. All I have to say is that it's about time. I know that the code says no relationships but you are teenagers."

"Yay! So if I want to go out with someone, can I?"

"Mike?" he asked raising a knowing eyebrow.

"In a house full of teenagers, what can you expect?" she said, walking off to the front of the house, knowing that's where she'd find Mike. Mike flipped his board before landing and was about to do a 360 when he saw Emily looking at him.

"Hey Em. So how'd Mentor take it?"

"Pretty well. He's allowing relationships. So that means I can do this." Emily grabbed Mike's jacket and pulled him down to meet her lips. When she pulled away she said, "I've always had a crush on you."

"And here I thought I was the only one." Cupping her face, he kissed her again, enjoying every minute of it.

CRAKE!

Kevin growled looking at Mia and Jayden still making out. She had her fingers in his hair, while Jayden had his hands on her waist. He was nibbling on her lower lip, which she was enjoying immensely. She showed it through her small moan. Kevin snapped out of it, when Antonio grabbed his collar and pulled him away.

"Amigo, we've told you many times and we'll say it again; you had your chance and you blew it. Jayden won and you know it. Now come on, let's head to the pier and see if there are some girls in bikinis." Antonio opened the front door, looked surprised and then closed it, pulling Kevin to the back door.

"Why are we going through the back door?"

"Oh trust me; you do not want to interrupt what's happening out there."

Mike had Emily backed up on a pillar by the front door and had one hand on her waist and the other one on her cheek. Emily was clenching the back of his jacket in her hands. His tongue was swirling with hers. He pulled away and kissed his way down to her neck, making Emily shiver in pleasure.

Defiantly one of her best ideas to get Mia and Jayden to kiss.


End file.
